Life After You
by Pyro The Bookworm
Summary: In which Soundwave shockes everyone by giving in to the love he feels.


Life After You

Hi everyone this is pyro the bookworm welcoming you to my FIRST fanfic. Please be kind constructive criticism only. WARNING OUT OF CHARACTER SOUNDWAVE

DISCLAIMER pyro the bookworm owns neither Transformers or the song Life After You they belong to there respective owners.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"NO WAY!"  
"YES WAY!"

"I don't believe you tell me the truth, how did you really catch him Sides?" "I'm telling you the truth Sunny, Soundwave just walked up to me and told me to take him prisoner." "But why?" Sunstreaker asked as he and Sideswipe turned to the cell that was currently occupied by the Desepticon third in command. "Beats me" was all Sideswipe could say ass he and his brother considered the blue enigma sitting a few feat away from them. Even lost in his memories Soundwave could still hear them, could even picture the look of shock on there face's he'd see if he powered up his optics. It was the same look of shock on the red twins face when he approached him on patrol. It was the same look of shock on the Autobots faces as he was escorted to the brig, and it was almost as funny as the look on everyone's face as he stormed out of Megatrones throne room in the middle of the celebration after the rare Decepticon victory. Soundwave knew they were wracking there processors trying to figure out what his plan was and he almost smiled they would never guess what brought him here didn't know it was all because of HIM.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Ten miles from town and I just broke down

Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road

I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home

To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'

To see you so I've started runnin'

Their first meeting was in a club on the questionable side of Iacon just a short orn before the war, before family's were broken and destroyed, before brother's turned on each other. HE had laughing blue optics, slim, graceful, and in Soundwaves optics beautiful. HE worked at the club as a part time DJ, and when off work HE took to the floor to dance. Even though HE was easily the best in the club HE would dance with any that caught his optics. Soundwave remembered the feeling when HE took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the floor, how good it felt to hold HIM in his arms after the war broke out the club was burnt to the ground, lost in the fall of Iacon.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

Soundwave was shocked to say the least, to see HIM on the battlefield several vorns later HE was still as beautiful as before, But HE had joined the Autobots. Soundwave remembered the shock in HIS optics when HE saw him for the first time in was interesting how there dances in the club started again on the battlefield. It was also highly entertaining to see the looks on both the Autobots and Decepticons faces when they saw the two of them on the battlefield. They were so puzzled how Soundwave and HE could be so friendly to each other in the middle of a war.

Last time we talked the night that I walked

Burns like an iron in the back of my mind

I must've been high to say you and I

Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time

Oh why did I ever doubt you

You know I would die here without you

Unfortunately sometimes other Decepticons found HIM battle started of like all the others, the sun shining brightly with both factions fighting there all. In Soundwaves opinion it should have been raining, that would have fit better with the sight of HIM lying on the ground, energon bleeding heavily from his chassis and abdomen plating. Soundwave could latter swear he felt his spark stop for a moment as ice went through his tubing As he ran toward HIM all Soundwave could do was beg Primus not to take HIM. Some distant part of Soundwaves processor heard the battle move further away, but the majority was focused on HIM, HE was more important. Soundwave could here them now the Autobots were coming to save HIM, and all Soundwave could do was hold HIM and try to stop the bleeding as Megatrone gave the order to retreat. Seeing those blue optics power up was as much a relief as it was painful especially when HE begged Soundwave to leave before the Autobots came.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through

'Cause I know there's no life after you

Megatrons throne room was packed, the noise almost deafening as the Decepticons recapped the best moments of the battle earlier today. "Did you hear that pathetic littel Autobot scream?" Unfortunately Soundwave wasn't the only one who saw HIM fall. "Do you think he's dead?" "I hope!" "One less do good Autobot to deal with." "Yeah death to all bots!" Soundwave was unaware of the data pad in his hands that was beginning to crack under the pressure of his grip, all he could see were flashes of HIM as the Decepticons took up the chant.

"DEATH TO BOTS!"

HIS smile while dancing...

"DEATH TO BOTS!"

HIS laughter in battle...

"DEATH TO BOTS!"

HIS energon bleeding out...

...CRASH...

The cheering Decepticons fell silent as Soundwave slammed the now useless data pad on the ground. Had he not been so furious Soundwave might have been amused at the looks of shock on everyone, including Megatrons face. Even more when he stormed from the room, Soundwave stalked toward the entrance of the base silently daring anyone to stop him after leaving the main computer. After all what good was a defector if he didn't at least bring something of importance with him when he came.

You and I right or wrong there's no other one

After this time I spent alone

It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind

Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must have been out of my mind

So I'm runnin' back to tell you

Soundwave left the base pushing his alt mode as hard as he could trying to cover the many miles between him and the one who had stolen his spark so long ago. It was ridiculously easy to sneak up behind the red Lamborghini, despite Soundwaves bulk he could be surprisingly quiet when he needed to. Making sure to step on a twig to catch the Autobots attention, and catching his rifle and angling it up so the panicked shot would fly harmlessly into the sky,Soundwave successfully had the red warriors full attention. Even if he hadn't he soon would have, after all it's not everyday a Decepticon comes up to you and orders you to take him prisoner.

END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK END FLASHBACK

Optimus had graciously accepted the information and shown mercy. Striped of his weapons, any communication devices, and only his base armor Soundwave would be kept on a short leash and watched constantly until he proved himself trustworthy. It would take time and some Autobots would probably never trust him, that being the only reason he was allowed to keep any of his armor, to have at least some protection from attacks. Even with the new restrictions for the first time in to many vorns Soundwave felt somehow free as though a giant weight had suddenly been lifted of his spark now he stood before the one he'd fallen in love with waiting for HIS verdict.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

Without you God knows what I'd do

"You came" HE said.

"I had to" Soundwave replied raking his optics hungrily over HIS body reassuring himself that HE really was ok. "I had to tell you that I love you" Soundwave whispered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. "I love you to Soundwave" Blaster whispered just before Soundwave kissed him, both happily ignoring the chocking Autobot who had been following Soundwave to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

As long as I'm laughing with you

I'm thinkin' all that still matters is love ever after

After the life we've been through yeah

I know there's no life after you

So who did you think it was?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
